The Fourth
by InsaniaTorn
Summary: (Reigns/OC) Aiden Blake had just been promoted from NXT. With a powerful, sadistic streak, the woman nicknamed the She-Wolf was itching to bring the Attitude Era back to the WWE locker room. Fortunately for her, there was a team of three men already there and ready to do the exact same thing.
1. RAW is War

**A/N:** Thanks for deciding to read my fic! Just to clarify, because of my own reservations about writing real-person fanfiction, this story takes place only within the confines of the WWE storyline. That is, all wrestlers are in character all the time, and will be referred to only by their ring names (with very few exceptions). This also means that the athlete's personal lives are also as they are seen in the WWE storyline. I'll also be adding past divas and wrestlers to the mix, and trying to create more of an Attitude-Era vibe. Also, this story is also available on tumblr complete with videos and other media (and more explicit content that this archive does not allow), so if you'd like to see that, the link is on my profile).

* * *

'Well, you're no Queen of Extreme, but…'

Aiden laughed, despite her breathless state, taking the outstretched hand of her red-headed mentor. 'I'm ready for the main roster then?'

Lita cracked her knuckles, and her smile grew wider, 'More than ready. You better raise hell for me.'

Aiden winked, stretching her lean frame, 'I'll break a chair over someone's head.'

'That's my girl! Now get a move on, we're going to try that Dragonrana again.'

* * *

The locker room was cramped; almost unnavigable with all of the duffel bags and items strewn in the way. It figured: a few of the 'divas' were coming in from other shows, and had probably arrived in the nick of time. Aiden herself had just been flown in from her last ever NXT show in California. Stepping over the worst of the clutter, she shoved some bags aside so she could place her own things on the bench. Vince had insisted that she get new clothing before she moved up… something about there being an NXT-look (read: a slightly more polite way of saying _rookie_) of all the divas.

Eyeing the glittery purple tights that hung from a nearby locker, Aiden scoffed inwardly. Well, she'd rather look like a rookie than like whatever it was some of these women did when they were done dressing. She caught herself in mid thought- it wouldn't do to let her overconfidence bite her so soon, would it? Disparaging remarks, even the mental ones, could wait until she'd proven herself.

She checked her watch and paled a little. There wasn't time to waste; she was already running late, the show had probably already started. On went the black denim shorts, the knee high guards and boots and the studded, cropped vest that gave a nice view of her flat stomach. You hardly ever found the female wrestlers being pushed to wear _more_ clothing. Sex sells real good, right?

Aiden contemplated the black fingerless gloves that Lita had recommended; she hated wearing any sort of glove, even in winter. They were damned uncomfortable. Lita's sound warning came wafting back however, and once again, Aiden kept her thoughts in check.

_Sweaty palms? Who, me?_

She pulled the gloves on, smiling slightly…better safe than face down eating mat because she'd lost her grip. Lita would probably fly over and kick her ass if she lost like that. She took her coiled headphones from her bag, stuffing the iPod into the waist band of her shorts. She was as ready as she'd ever be.

The outside hallway was surprisingly quiet, devoid of everyone but a security guard. He nodded to her, giving a small smile as she passed, as if he could see the tension written all over her face. Heading down the adjoining corridor and into the area that was just off the stadium, she saw a burly man wearing a white crewneck. Squinting in the darkness, she realised, with a strange jolt, that it was John Cena, the WWE Champion himself murmuring to an official, his title belt slung from his shoulder. Despite her disdain for the man, she couldn't help but feel just a bit starstruck.

_Soon, I'll take my place among the greats,_ she thought. Her billed match was against Layla, who wasn't exactly a pushover, not by a long shot…however, Aiden was betting that Lita's training would give her an advantage. Vince was coming around slowly to the idea of rejuvenating the women's division with more athletes willing to compete in knockdown, drag out fights instead of prancing around the ring for half the match. The fact that there were finally a few extreme rules matches with women in them back on NXT showed that at least the idea was being tested. In all honesty, it was strange that they had taken her alone and left Paige for now. Both wrestlers had done well in the extreme matches, and Paige was more experienced. If Vince was set on shaking up the almost non-existent diva's division, why not bring in a well-established tag team of two hell raisers?

Granted, it was a great time for Paige on NXT now; she was ruling the female roster with an iron fist after Aiden had vacated the title, leaving her in the number one contender's spot. Aiden smiled to herself, remembering the knowing look that they'd given each other from across the ring, right after she had won the belt. It was a matter of time before Miss Hell in Boots was knocking down her door, and she was looking forward to it. Sadly, before that could happen, the main roster decided that they wanted one of the Anti-Divas, and they wouldn't wait for her to lose her title.

From the stadium outside, the roar of the crowd came to a climax, as it seemed as if someone won. It was so loud that it had dulled her music to background noise. Deafening theme music blared, she could tell at least that it was Kofi Kingston's, she couldn't make out the muffled lyrics, but the overly enthusiastic beat gave away its owner. That meant that her match was next.

The match co-ordinators and ring staff descended upon her almost all at once, giving her the usual pre-match briefing, running through the timing and telling her who her referee was going to be. Feeling slightly overwhelmed, Aiden handed over her iPod and walked down to the entrance ramp, taking deep breaths.

Michael Cole's voice broke the crowd's static hum as the match preperations were finished, 'Welcome back to Monday Night RAW. Right now we're awaiting the debut of a new diva, or should I say, as NXT fans know her, one of the _Anti-Divas._'

'Anti-Diva? What in the blue hell is that?' JBL asked, bemused.

'We're about to see, the newest addition to our roster, Aiden Blake set to go one on one with Layla,' Cole said, watching the timer tick down for the titantron to begin.

'The following match is set for one fall, weighing in at one hundred and nine pounds, Aiden Blake!'

The music itself spoke volumes about the girl walking out to it. She was petite, and walked to the ring like a predator strutting through its domain, not sparing the crowd a glance. The fans didn't seem to like it, some yelling for her to turn around, or more insulting things. Entering the ring, she smoothed dark hair behind her, and stretched lightly, keeping her eyes on the entrance ramp for her opponent.

As the music died down, Cole began again, 'Aiden Blake entering the ring, looking like she's ready for her first fight. They call her the She Wolf, the Femme Fatale; will Layla find this out tonight, or will our rookie have a rude awakening in her RAW debut?'

Lawler's amused voice cut in, 'I'll tell you what, Cole, she looks like an interesting one to watch, but Layla hasn't been in a proper match for weeks, I'll bet she's just waiting to get in here and wipe the floor with someone,'

Layla flounced into the ring, both women keeping eye contact, circling. The referee stepped between them. He looked them both over, explaining the match stipulations once more, before signalling for the bell to go off.

The women continued to circle one another; Layla flashed a smile, right before she dove in for a grapple. Aiden caught her, both women struggling to push the other off balance. A knee came up swiftly, connecting right with her mid-section, knocking the breath right out of her. Layla used the opportunity to let go of the grapple, grabbing two fistfuls of Aiden's hair, and jerking her roughly backwards on to the mat.

'Layla, looking good as this match-up begins, already sending Aiden Blake to the floor. Layla goes in for the elbow drop but Aiden rolls away; a kick by Layla, now she's pulling her up for what looks to be a clothesline.' Cole said.

Lawler said, 'I think Layla better watch herself here; too many times we've seen this go so wrong and oh- Aiden Blake countering with a huracanrana! Taken right out of the arsenal of former Women's Champ Lita!'

'Like teacher like student, I wonder if any more of Team Extreme had a say in her training?' JBL asked.

Layla was still reeling from the huracanrana, and Aiden used to opportunity to deliver several boots to her midsection. Aiden grinned a little; her ribs were still hurting, right where she'd taken that knee earlier on.

'How do you like this, bitch?' she said, stamping her foot down and grinding it into Layla's torso. The referee pushed her off, and Aiden raised both hands in the air, still smiling. Layla stumbled to her feet, charging, but Aiden parried her, flinging her into the ropes. She miscalculated the timing slightly, and Layla managed to stop on the throwback, jumping right into her, and sending her flat onto the mat. Layla hooked her leg, and the referee dropped to count.

'ONE, TW-'

Aiden jerked up and flung Layla off, flipping shakily to her feet. Layla launched several right hands at her, Aiden turned and collected them in her shoulder as she raised her boot and kicked Layla in the stomach, buckling her. Putting in the headlock, Aiden raised her free hand, and then dropped backwards for a DDT.

This match needed a quick finish. Aiden was panting, circling her opponent, the predatory instinct kicking in. Layla started to stir, making a move to get up. Aiden swiftly turned and climbed the turnbuckles.

'What's this we have here? Another high-flying manoeuvre? Layla better watch out!'

Layla stumbled to her feet, turning right as Aiden launched herself, hitting the somersault and landing to wrap her legs around the woman's neck. Using the remaining momentum, without a delay, she flipped herself backwards, sending Layla head-first onto the mat, with Aiden on her chest, hooking her leg for a pin.

Cole sounded stunned. 'Woah! What the hell was that?'

'A Dragonrana you ignoramus, what kinda commentator are you?' JBL asked dryly. 'And she's hooked the leg, the ref going in, one, two, three!'

Aiden stood up, holding her torso and wincing. The Dragonrana took a lot out of those bruised ribs of hers. The referee held up her hand as her music started to sound out, booming through the stadium. Looking out into the crowd, with her arm lifted in victory… this was it, this was fucking paradise.

* * *

Back in the dressing rooms, the medics wanted to take a look at her ribs to make sure that she didn't crack anything. Layla was being seen in another area, just to ensure that the fighting stayed in the ring, and not in the back.

'You seem fine, but you'll be in some pain,' the guy in charge handed her a small Ziploc of painkillers. 'Aspirin. Take one every four hours, and if it gets worse, don't train,'

'Thanks,' Aiden took the bag and pocketed it, limping out of the room and towards the women's showers. Walking down the hall, near past her was a brood of three men, all dressed in black tactical gear, with their game faces on. The head of the group, Dean Ambrose stopped to let her pass, giving her a small, twisted smile. Aiden raised an eyebrow and smiled back. The Shield; she watched them continue on their way to the fan's entrances…no doubt, someone was going to be served justice tonight.


	2. Old habits die hard

There were many things that pissed off Aiden.

One of them happened to be sitting in the hotel dining room sipping iced tea. She walked in, taking great care to avoid the offending woman's gaze. Summer Rae scoffed loudly, flipping her hair and letting that infuriatingly pompous gaze settle on Aiden.

The last time they had laid eyes on one another, was during a steel cage match at NXT. Aiden had destroyed her, sending her out on injury. Did the main roster decide to bring her in right out of recovery?

_Ugh. Do I have to grate her face into a cage again to get rid of her?_

Her fingers almost itched with the sensation of grabbing that blonde hair and smashing her face first into the steel. The referee had been desperate to call the match; Aiden had knocked out Summer several times during the duration, but every time she did, she just sat down on the mat, and waited for Summer to get up again. It wasn't called a match anymore, it was called torture. It sent a powerful message to the women in the locker room: Aiden liked hurting people, and she was good at doing so. It also gave her the She-Wolf nickname, with commentators joking that she enjoyed playing with her food before eating it.

In the end, she had reduced Summer to crawling in desperation around the cage to get away from her before she knocked the woman out again, and waltzed out of the cage, covered in smears of blood; none of it hers. The next day, she was sent into a conference call with the Chairman.

Vince was half furious-half ecstatic about the match; on one hand, Aiden had wrecked one of his more promising wrestlers…on the other, she had established herself as a memorable competitor, even if it meant that the fans had watched on in horrified awe. One minute he was screaming at her, and the next, he was happily saying that he'd come across something great.

The 'Summer thing' as it was called by commentators and fans alike, was done out of revenge; Aiden had suffered a particularly bad loss to her a few weeks prior, and the idea of letting that win stand while she gloated… well, that was more than she could bear. It soon became her trademark. Divas could bank on being treated cruelly during matches with Aiden…in submission holds that she would release at the brink of tapping out just to resume the hold after, being circled while they were down, and then the slow, methodical way she went in to end it. It was a double edged sword in some cases. Until she had perfected that approach, she easily miscalculated her opponents, and some of them ended up getting the better of her when she let them go. As time went on, she became better at gauging them to see how far she should push them.

Summer continued to glare over at her while Aiden made herself a waffle. She could pull all of the faces she liked; in fact, it was what Summer did best.

'Always looks like she's smelling shit or something,' Paige had scoffed.

Aiden giggled to herself. Summer's smile fell a notch. It was no secret that she thought that Aiden had a few screws loose…or missing. Taking a cup of coffee, she looked around the room. It wasn't promising: Ziggy and his posse were occupying a booth, Summer was at one of the tables near them, and at the next booth were Daniel Bryan and Kane.

Aiden suppressed another giggle. Kane was eating what looked to be Fruit Loops. It was so strange; seeing this larger than life guy, the Big Red Machine…someone that Aiden had grown up watching, sitting in a room, eating a kid's cereal. It was surreal, even. Sometimes she forgot that these stars she worshiped as a kid were pretty much people too.

She settled for sitting as far away from everyone else as she could manage, before starting on her breakfast. They had another half day in the city before they took a flight to their next destination, which meant that if she was quick enough, she could probably go shopping around after she hit the gym. Maybe she'd find something to send back to Paige.

'Excuse me,'

Aiden froze mid-chew. _Oh no, not…_

Vickie. Vickie Guerrero was peering down at her, holding a plate in one hand, and an almost manic smile on her face.

'…Mrs Guerrero. Um. Hi…'

Vickie helped herself to a seat. 'Aiden Blake, right? Our newest Diva.'

Aiden cringed slightly at the word 'Diva'. Ugh. 'Yes, I debuted last night.'

'Oh yes, I watched your match. Impressive. Now I've heard that you're quite the ambitious one,'

Aiden did not like where this was going. She was warned of this, of course. There were always whispers that Vickie liked trying to get the newer superstars on her side so they'd side with her when she wanted to set the more unpopular matches. Vickie, apparently didn't seem to hear as well that Aiden, even in her NXT days, didn't like to be shoved into matches she didn't want. Though, knowing Vickie, she probably wouldn't care… and making such a powerful enemy so soon was probably a bad idea…

'I am,' Aiden said carefully, 'I imagine that interests you?'

'It does,' Vickie paused to take a bite of her food. Aiden glanced around, looking for a possible excuse to escape. 'The Chairman has plans for you, but I'd like to know if you'd be interested in taking part in mine until he decides to use you.'

'Your plans being?'

Vickie shot a venomous glare to a seat nearby; Aiden knew without looking that it was Ziggler's. Of course. She was annoyed with her ex.

'You want me to fight AJ.'

Vickie smiled unpleasantly, 'Fight, destroy, maim, whatever you like.'

Aiden found herself smiling with her; this wasn't that bad at all. For now, maybe she could go along with Vickie…

* * *

Aiden stuffed her duffel bag into a free locker, and then put on her headphones. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror as she was about to leave the locker room. As per usual, the baggy shorts dwarfed her small frame, making her look vaguely ridiculous in gym clothes that weren't completely form fitting. Well, gym wasn't a beauty contest, right? Still, there were a lot of times that she cursed her petite body in the not so distant past. Being too short and too skinny was sort of bad for a wrestler. She had to fight like hell to gain weight in muscle, and finally, now she could say that she didn't look like some little girl.

Growing up, it sort of sucked looking like she was twelve when she was in her late teens. It never did much for her self-esteem. It also didn't help when any weight she gained was in some sort of flabby excuse for substance.

That was one of the reasons that she hardly ever missed a workout. She would never be the next Chyna, but she'd do what little she could to at least pull off some of the basic manoeuvres that need that extra bit of strength.

And if Vickie really wanted her to take out AJ, she'd need to be on the top of her game. AJ herself was almost the same size as Aiden, but Big E Langston and Dolph were certainly out of her league. There was no way that they would stay out of a fight like that. This would require a lot of strategy…

* * *

The WWE trainer on duty happened to be one of NXT's head trainers, former wrestler Billy Gunn. Aiden gave him a wry smile as she passed, and he gave her a tiny wave back while correcting someone's blows to a punching bag. She clicked on the iPod and decided to start running on the indoor track, settling into a corner to do her stretches.

There were only a few wrestlers around; most interestingly, all three members of the Shield were there. Aiden supposed that they tried to set their training sessions to be at times when there were barely any other superstars around…it would be far easier to control what confrontations they got into. Granted, she was almost certain that the Shield's former victims would probably be pressured by the company to stay away from the trio after the shows; an off the books fight could mean easy jail time for those involved if someone decided to press charges. Not to mention… she sincerely doubted that anyone would make the effort to keep proper form during a fistfight; and a bunch of seriously injured wrestlers was the last thing that the WWE wanted, especially when the fight that got them there wasn't even on the show.

Dean Ambrose and the half-blonde Seth Rollins were in the practice ring, both engrossed in working on their respective moves with the other, not even sparing her a glance as she walked past the ring to get onto the track that ran right along the walls of the gym. Aiden got into a good stride, circling the room at a steady pace; she spotted the largest Shield member, Roman Reigns, unsurprisingly, at the weights. He was facing the tracks as he did his set, and grey eyes followed her slightly as she ran past him. Aiden stared back, unabashed, locking eyes with him for a second before she turned the curve and was out of sight. It was an unspoken rule: you never showed a hint of weakness, even if you're off the clock. Even if you were a girl and he wasn't. Lita was the one who taught her that concept, and it was one she had proven during the mixed-gender matches that were on trial on NXT.

She still got her ass handed to her by Corey Graves in her only mixed one on one match, despite that philosophy, but she came out of it with her pride intact, for the most part. He had a grudging respect for that; like his predecessors, he went in without taking her seriously, expecting an easy win. It was the difference between the bad wrestlers and the good ones, that sort of understanding. It was a confidence in your own abilities, almost like a passion that drove you, even if you got your ass kicked, you'd still go in and fight like you were the best one out there. A warrior's understanding, she called it. Even though she would do her utmost to toy with, and destroy an opponent, she respected that drive. It made it all the more entertaining to break it in the ring.

Aiden started on her second lap, checking her timing on her watch. _All that reminiscing reminds me that I never did get to repay Corey for his beating. I'll have to talk to Vince about that._

She smiled to herself, looking up right as she neared Roman and his weights. The smile sort of half melted away as their gazes locked; this time, he looked away, putting the weights down after finishing his set. He straightened up again, glancing back at her, pale eyes impassive as ever, almost like the neutral eyes of a pack animal. By contrast, she noticed during her time watching the Shield's matches that his companion Dean Ambrose looked constantly eager whenever he locked eyes with someone, while Seth always seemed to be calculating.

The three of them always seemed to be plotting. It seemed just so, later when she was in the ring, sparring with Billy and they were all on a break; it was almost against her nature to turn her back to them, but with Billy coming at her, she needed to concentrate on him. He may have been out of competition, but he wasn't rusty. The Shield's continuing presence served to be a bit of a nuisance to her… half of her attention was focused on them, and what they were up to. She didn't trust them as far as she could throw them.

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Seth was leaning into Dean, saying something, and just then, Dean's gaze shifted to her in the ring. Billy's arm connected with her bruised ribs while she was distracted, and she buckled. Annoyed, Aiden rolled out of the way of his incoming elbow drop and flipped to her feet. Billy hooked her arm, attempting to throw her into the ropes, but she held her arm taut, bringing her legs up and across his back to lock into the other arm, finishing with a flip back into the Crucifix Driver. Her midsection screamed in protest, but at least she didn't botch the move; which was fortunate, because Billy was a heavier opponent than she was used to facing.

Billy winced, getting to his feet, 'Well, I don't exactly think that was the best course of action for that injury you landed yourself with, but it worked.'

'Well, that shot to the ribs sort of pissed me off,' she took his outstretched hand to ease herself up. 'I think I made it worse,' she grimaced, 'I should probably go back to the medical team, right?'

'Right,' he nodded, 'until then, try not to get beat up before you break something.' He eyed the three men outside of the ring as he spoke.

'I doubt they'd worry themselves with the rookies when they've got Cena and the others to beat up on,'

'Don't put it past them, thinking they don't have the time to bother with you is almost like saying you don't consider them a threat at all. And that ain't smart; all of the new Divas are too trusting with some of these guys, either thinking they won't go after them because they're women, or that their sights are held elsewhere. Considering how you operate, Aiden, I'd think you'd know that game.'

Aiden slid out of the ring. 'Yeah, I see your point. Thanks Billy.'

Getting showered and dressed was a slow affair; the rib injury didn't seem to like any sort of movement. Aiden walked slowly to the exit, watching as the three Shield men left before her. Billy was right. Letting her guard down made her a target, and if she couldn't tangle with Corey Graves, she sure as hell wouldn't stand a chance against the Hounds of Justice.


End file.
